The lost family
by Princess Kindle Rose
Summary: The story of people that were related to Kenshin


Kren limped along the road leaving a trail of blood from cuts allover her body from a fight she stopped to rest under a tree outside of a dojo after a little bit she whent to stand but could not so she closed her eyes to try and rest hoping it would help.

"Excuse me Little missy. You ok?" The lanky brunette looked down at the slumped figure. Worried at the amount of red he was seeing. "You ok? I know a doctor if that would help."

Kren opened her eyes "im fine" she lied.

"Missy I've seen more than my share of battle. Not to mention you must be the worst liar I ever saw. I got a doctor friend. She's actually inside this building right here looking after another patient. I'm sure she won't mind." Without waiting for an answer, Sano hoisted the small frame up and cradled her in his arms. Not the first time he had to tend to carry an injured comrade. "Don't worry, I got ya."

her eyes grew wide with fear at the thought of a doctor "im fine" she said forcefully but even so Kren started shaking in fear.

Sano felt the trembling in his arms and suppressed the internal groan. "Just great. Another damaged doll." He thought sadly. A hint of pity touching his face. He needed to calm her down. At least somewhat. In her condition too much fear could lead to shock. "Its ok. I promise missy. She's a good doc. Really nice and gentle. My girl hates strangers and even she likes going to see her." He attempted his best soothing voice. Hoping it was enough. Speeding through the gate he rushed to the main building. Juggling the girl as carefully as possible, he managed to open the sliding doors. He followed the voices echoing off the walls and entered the bedroom he was currently staying at. The door opened and several pairs of curious eyes turned to look. The large bed was occupied by two girls. One a teen, the other a young child. The young woman bolted up in a bed, jostling her pixie cut brown hair. From her current position, it was easy to see her stomach was slightly swelled. The child looked at the intrusion with wide eyes beaming in curiosity. The fox lady was by the bed, a small , and now largely forgotten, packet in her hand.

"What do you have there Sanosuke?" Megumi asked curiously. The child jumped from the bed and run up. Bouncing with an abundance of energy.

"What you got papa? What you got?" She jumped repeatedly, trying to get a better view as to the package in Sano's arms.

"Robin get back here." The brunette on the bed said sternly. The child pouted and returned back to the bed. Holding onto the doctor's arm for support, the brunette lifted herself up. "Put her there Sano. She needs this more than I do." The lean former soldier nodded and set the shaking form on the bed. The brunette and raven haired women knelt down at her side. Both taking a careful examination. "Sano leave the room please. Take Robin with you." Sano nodded and snatched the child up. Ignoring her protests. When the door slide shut, she turned back to the frail form. "We are having trouble gauging the extend of your injuries. Do you mind if we strip you? I promise it will be just us girls." She spoke in a soft comforting voice. Perfected from years of motherhood.

Kren shook her head no the fear was vary clear in her eyes Kren curled in to a tight ball.

"I understand not wanting to be touched. Trust me I know. I'm Mel. This is Megumi. We both have experience treating battle field injuries. Please let us look." Mel practically begged. Not wanting the girl to die. Noting the fear remaining in the eyes, she sighed deeply. Shook her head at the female doctor. She knew from a lifetime of experience, that much fear could only be calmed by a familiar presence. With some difficulty, she stood up. Thinking about bringing her daughter back in. The child helped calm patients before. Her child like innocence and energy always helped lower their guard. Walking to the other side of the room, she opened the door. And found a mass of red hair. Kenshin. He was a very nurturing soul. Maybe he could help calm her down. Worst case scenario it doesn't work and they resort back to Robin. "Hey Kenshin."

"Yes miss Mel?" He asked, setting the vegtable laden basket on the ground. She motioned him to join them in the room. Wordlessly asking for help. The ronin stepped into the room. Gasped in shock when he noticed the prone bleeding form on the bed. "Is she all right?"

At the sound of kenshin's voice Kren's head shot up to look at him but the fear did not leave yet.

The three rushed over quickly.  
"Don't strain yourself." Mel gently scolded, kneeling next to the bed. She looked up at the ronin. "I think she might know you." Kenshin looked at the figure, gears turning in his head. There was something familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Listen to what she says. Ms. Mel and Ms. Megumi are good healers. That they are." He tried to be encouraging, while still trying to figure out the mystery now in front of him.

She looked at kenshin and reached out and took his hand in hers. Kren pulled at him trying to get him to sit down so she could get in his lap like she did in the past the last time she saw her hero. Kren had needed to see a doctor then too and she was so scared because she was going to need stitches but kenshin held her tight so she could not move and for some reason it felt right like being held by a dad or a brother.

"Hold her hand." Mel ordered. There was something about the way that girl looked at kenshin. Like he was family. It was the same look she had for Aoishi and Misao. The ronin did as ordered. Holding the hand, he felt a gentle squeeze. Something about this was very familiar. Like Deja vu. He put it from his mind. Without another word, Mel and Megumi went to work. They carefully stripped off the girl's outer layers. Dried blood making the garment brittle. She had a few lacerations on her arms and legs, but the gash on her stomach was the most worrisome. Subconsciously Mel brushed her hand across her own abdomen. Thankful she was not bearing that injury at the moment. Megumi went and grabbed her and Mel's kit. Reaching into the brunette's bag, she pulled out the small glass battle and some cloth. Mel took the instruments from the woman. "This will sting." She warned. The resin in the bottle was a mix of several plant's saps and leaves. It would be a bit painful at the application, but was necessary. It was a powerful antiseptic that would also act as a topical anesthesia. Numbing the nerves. Considering the extent of the damage, the girl was going to need a good many stitches. Applying the liquid concoction as quickly as possible, she forced herself to ignore any whimpers. Pitying the patient did little else but distract the doctor. It was mercy to ignore their pain for the good of their health. Mel had to mentally repeat those words a few times as she and Megumi worked to stitch the patient up. Megumi's stitches were much neater. But Mel was able to stitch faster with as few knots as possible. Though nicer looking, having more knots meant the doctor's stitches would be far more painful to remove. That was to be expected. Megumi learned her trade through the family and in mostly controlled settings. Mel learned hers through battlefield experience.  
After what felt like hours, the work was done. All wounds were closed and bandaged. A very taxing ordeal for all involved.

Kren had tears streaming down her face but she did not move as long as she held kenshin's hand as she cried in fear the thing that made her uneak happened her eyes turned gold.

"You should get some rest now. Kenshin will stay if you need it." Mel spoke calmly, volunteering the ronin for baby sitting duty. They shared a look. Not because she had given him an order, but because they had both seen it. The girl's eyes had turned gold. Not knowing exactly what that meant, but not willing to take any chances, Mel grabbed a small packet from her bag. With great care she tore open the paper. Gently, she gripped the girl's jaw with her thumb and forefinger, forcing her mouth to open. With speed that impressed even the ronin, the powder was poured down her throat. "Not to worry. Just an herb to help you sleep. Your body requires the rest." With that, she stood, and pulled Megumi from the room. The powder was the most powerful concoction that could be made. The girl was out before they had even stepped out of the room.

Kenshin looked at the sleeping form on the bed. Something was very familiar about the girl, but his mind had still yet to place it. Something very familiar. But the mystery would have to wait until the girl would be able to speak. The herb should pass from her system in another few hours, but her body might keep itself out a little longer. A way to reserve energy while it tried to fix itself. He sighed deeply and looked down at his lap. A smile hit his lips. Robin had volunteered to keep him company while he watched over the girl. Volunteered wasn't quite the word. Insisted was more like it. She demanded to help take care of the girl. The girl had her mother's eye for detail, and was always very spirited. So he humored her. Though the morning spent playing with her father had taken quite a toll. The child had crawled into his lap and promptly fell asleep after merely an hour on watch. Still, her even breathing as she slept gave him a strange sense of calm. He stroked her long black hair gently, a familiar sensation hit him. He had done something like this before. With the girl that now lay sleeping in the bed.


End file.
